Young academy student
by pizzafan123
Summary: Uriki Raina has something bad that happens to her and winds up graduates at the academy early. It's better than the summary sounds. my own oc might be ocxsasuke or ocxnaruto or ocxkiba
1. Chapter 1

Young Academy Student chapter 1

Past

Uriki Raina was the name. The daughter of Uriki Rokoyo and Uriki Natalie. Well she used to have 2 parents and now she only has her father, since her mother died at child birth. Her father is a very important ninja and well known all over the 5 nations. She looks more like her father, dark blue eyes and black scruffy hair. She was very happy living with her father until one day when she was 7 changed her for life.

Uriki Raina was eating breakfast at 8 in the morning and her father was out. She left and bumped into some kids in an ally way. She narrowed her eyes and saw 2 girls and one boy. Raina had a glare on her face and arms crossed. Boy #1 sneered at her glaring face. He said.

"Oh, look it's the daughter of the useless ninja and the disgrace". Her glare hardened. She heard that a lot. Her father made up his own way of ninja and people thought he was weak. It still made her made, her dad was a great person and his ninja way was the best in her opinion. So pissed off that they ruined she growled out.

Shut up, you parents are bakas like you". The boy glared and so did the other 2 girls glared at her. She smirked at their anger. Boy #1 went to punch her in the face. Almost as if her reflexes were acting, she ducked and swept her legs from under him and he fell. The other 2 girls punched her and she could not block or duck. One hit her in the face and the other hit her in the stomach. Raina hunched over and backfliped away. She weighed her odds. She was eventually going to get hurt, because it was three against one and she was not even in the academy yet. But neither were these kids, so surprised at her having such agility, Raina took advantage and got them both in the face and they went down. By now the first kid got up and the others were starting too. They all stood up at last, in a good condition except for a couple of bruises on their face or a sudden favor on the right leg from the boy. All of a sudden, they ended up surrounding her and that meant she was in the middle now. They all at once jumped at her and starting hit her. The by kept kicking her, while the other 2 girls started hitting her. Since she could not fight back and is only 7, she thought she would pass out soon. Then out of nowhere she heard someone yell.

"Hey, you stop that". The 3 ambusher's heads snapped up quick and then they fled. The 2 men looked to see a little girl on the ground, bloody. Said girl looked up and saw a guy with black hair and had a big kind of build. He also had a cigarette hanging in his mouth. The other man had silver hair that was gravity-defying and a mask covering half of his face, plus his Konoha headband covering his left eye. The guys with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth said.

"Hey kid, are you okay". He has a gruff voice, Raina noted. She did that a lot; she would figure out things that nobody would really bother to notice. Anyway she looked at him and nodded her head yes. She slowly got up and then fell again. The silver haired guy narrowed his eyes at her, he said.

"You should get checked out". This time she shook her head no and said.

"It's okay, I'll go see my father and get fixed up". Cigarette guy said,

"Who your dad? I'm Saratobi Asuma and my friend here is Hatake Kakashi". Raina stiffened, even if it hurt to do so. Since they helped her she answered.

"My father's name is Uriki Royoko. I'm Uriki Raina". They faced had an expression of understanding. Raina knew that they knew why she got jumped and she was surprised to see not a bit of dislike. Kakashi said.

"Would you like us to drive you home"? Raina shrugged her shoulders, which hurt again and got up and walked/limped toward her house and she heard their footsteps follow. She then started wondering if she could go to the academy early. So while they were walking, she called back.

"Do ya know if there is an age limit to attend the academy"? It was silent for a while and then she heard Kakashi voice says.

"No". They got to the house and she turned toward them. She felt grateful, that they would take her home. She knew that jonin had busy lives. She said to them.

"Thank you for walking me home". They nodded and walked away. Sighing, she walked into the house. She saw her father sitting in the arm chair by the t.v. Raina called out.

"Father, I'm home". Uriki Royoko looked toward her voice and his eyes widened at her condition. She had a couple of bruises on her face. A black eye, some blood and she was hunched over, proving her stomach is bruised up also. He asked.

"Raina, what happened to you"? Flinching at his worried voice she said.

"Oh father its okay, this is what happened". Then she told him all that happened. That they insulted him and she fought them and almost won and these 2 ninja saved her. At the end her father looked more and more grim. Her father then had a thinking look on his face. He grabbed a kunai tight in a vice like grip and got up out of his chair. He was 3 feet away from his daughter and facing her. Said girl was confused at his actions. Why would he have a Kunai knife? He was always used to insults, so it's should not bother him. He did what he thought was right. He said in a pain filled voice.

"My dear Raina, I love you so much. But when you told you your story, I figured out about how much pain it must cause you. I mean look at you. What I'm about to do is for the best and you will no longer be haunted by me. "What does he mean"? Raina thought. He looked at Raina with eyes full of sadness and guilt. Then like a flash, he stabbed himself in the heart. Raina stood there in shock. When he collapsed, she shook out of it and ran toward him and fell to her knees crying and yelling out.

"Father, dad, daddy". She was shaking and crying even more. She started shaking him but he was cold and not breathing. She just cried over him and stayed like that. When she looked at his eyes, they were clouded over.

A couple of days later, the smell of rot and death was in the house. Someone complained about it. So the Hokage, a chunin and 2 jonin showed up. They all saw the little girl and the father and felt a lot of pity for her. The third knelt down to where she was and touched her on the shoulder gently. She turned toward him and finally noticed everyone. The older Saratobi asked.

"Dear, could you tell me what happened"? She looked at him with tear filled eyes and stuttered out.

"H-he k-k-killed h-himself, I-I s-saw I-it". She looked down and started crying softly. Every adult felt so saddened cause they knew why he did it and plus the little 7 year old is now an orphan.

**2 days later**

After the body was buried and Raina was cleaned up, she went to the ninja academy at 8 and graduated at 9. She visits her dad's grave almost every day. This is now where the story begins.

**Present time Raina Pov**

I am now seated with graduates in the academy that are three years older. I care that they are older, because I am just as good and better then some. Iruka-sensei was announcing the Genin teams. I was not paying attention until I heard my name.

"Uriki Raina, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Hanuro Sakura ". Sighing, I looked at my teammates and sweat dropped. I had a hyperactive boy, annoying fan girl and an Uchiha that shows little emotion. They all looked back at me with disbelief and I rolled my eyes. Well, the blond haired boy just grinned. Hm, those 2 think I'm weak, I'll show them. I smirked in thought and looked ahead.

…

Everyone left and we were the only team here. I was beyond annoyed, we been waiting for 2 hours. All of a sudden, Naruto jumped up and Sakura yelled out.

"Naruto, what are you doing"! He put an eraser on the door and hopped back to his seat grinning. He said.

"That's what he gets for being late". The door opened and the eraser plopped on his head. Naruto burst out laughing, Sakura kept on saying sorry and Sasuke rolled his eyes in disbelief, while I smirked. He had silver gravity- defying hair and a mask over half his face. I know I've seen him somewhere. Oh, well It will come to me later. He looked at all of us and his eye widened a bit when he saw me. He said.

"My impression of you is… I hate you all". I narrowed my eyes at him and said.

"Hate is a very strong word, ya know". He gave me a smile where he closed his eye and proofed into smoke. Telling us to go up on the roof. I did not want to walk with them, so while they took the stairs I went out the window. I got there and I minute later they showed up. We all sat down and he leaned against the railing. He said.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have a lot of likes and some dislikes. I have some hobbies and my dream.. I haven't thought about it. Okay, you next". He said. Now I remember him, he was there when I got jumped and when…No don't think about it. Oh, it looks like it Naruto turn.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen and hate the three minutes you hate the 3 minutes you have to wait to make it. My hobby is comparing the different ramen and my dream is to be Hokage". So he like ramen and wants to be Hokage. Weird boy. Kakashi pointed at the pink haired fan girl. She said or squealed.

"I like… *looks at Sasuke* My dream.. * looks at Sasuke again* and I hate Naruto". I interrupted her.

"Um Hanuro, did you listen to what I told our dear sensei earlier. You really hate Naruto that much"? She blushed and said or stuttered.

"N-no, of course not. I just d-dislike him". I smirked as I heard her stutter and how she blushed again. Kakashi said.

"Since you like to talk so much, why don't you do your introduction"? I glared at him, but said.

"My name is Uriki Rain. I like to train and reading things. I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are what I so in my free time. My dream is none of anyone's business". Sakura said. _I hate the villagers. I said in my head._

"That's not fair, we didn't learn anything about you". I turned and glared at her. She flinched and I said.

"1. Life is not fair. 2. It's my life and I'll give what I want about it. 3. He gave less information than I". Sasuke said lowly.

"You act a lot older than 9 years old". I looked at him and shrugged, I said.

"Some people faster mature than others". He scowled, but didn't say anything else. Kakashi said.

"Okay, Uchiha your turn". He basically said that he had not that many likes and a lot of dislikes and that he wishes to kill someone. Hm, I wonder why he has fan girls again. Naruto looked scared and I just had an indifferent look. Sakura looked happy and Kakashi looked like he understood.

Kakashi then said that we had a test at 5am and to bring our ninja tools and not to eat because we would puke. So I got up and left. Kakashi seemed to look at me and then he looked somewhere else.

I went to my father's grave. I sat down in front of it and told him of my teammates and all that happened today. I do this everyday. Some people might think this is kind of weird, but whatever. Soon it was getting dark and I felt sleepy. I leaned against the tombstone and fell asleep. Before I went to sleep I thought. 'It's nice, I actually feel like I talked to my father'.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Academy Student Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. Only my character.

I woke up and felt a pain in my upper back and neck. Most likely from sleeping in the graveyard. I got up and cracked up my back and neck feeling a little better. I looked at the sky and saw it was still dark. Frowning, I ran home and saw it was 4:45am. I quickly changed and got my weapons holster and put in my right thigh. I was wearing black shorts just above the knee and a dark blue t-shirt. Also a brown jacket. (A karate jacket. GI) I ran out and went to training grounds 7. I saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting, but no Naruto or kakashi.

I scowled at our sensei absence. Ok, the boy I could understand, but our sensei. Is he really this bad? Every shinobi knows that you have to be on time. I sat on the ground and glared at the entrance looking for our sensei. A half an hour later Naruto shows up, huffing and puffing. I was still as stiff as a statue. I will not move untill he shows up. Damn, this better not be a natural thing, all the time.  
2 hour later, there was poof and kakashi showed up in front of us. He said.

"Yo". Sakura and Naruto screamed your late and Sasuke looked annoyed. I just kept glaring at him as if I could burn a hole in his back. He turned toward me and raised an eyebrow. He asked.

"What? Missy did I do something"? I felt my face flush in anger and I took a deep breath and said.

"If you were such a great ninja, you would be on time. apparently you don't know shinobi rules". He looked suprised for a second and then chuckled.

"Well it seems like you know your stuff. Let's see if your more than just book smarts". Glaring I crossed my arms and turned away. He then explained that he had 3 bells and that we needed to get a bell to pass and we had till noon to do it.

All of us hid in the forest except Naruto. Wow, what a baka. OH, well. I can only worry for myself. Sasuke and Sakura are like 1/3 trees away from me. I saw that Kakashi and Naruto were in the center. Naruto yelled out to Kakashi.

"I'll make this match fair and sqaure. Me and you fight one on one". Kakashi said.

"I think your thinking of the wrong kind of match". Naruto glared and yelled.

"The only wrong thing here is you hair". With that he charged and then stopped when Kakashi put his hand in his weapons pouch. He pulled out an orange book and I sweat dropped at the name. 'Make out paradise'. My teacher is a pervert, great. Will he be able to even teach me anything.

. Might as well train myself. Anyway Naruto ran at Kakashi and when he went to go kick him and he winded up infront of him. Kakashi then mad the tiger seal and my eyes widened, he would not dare. He then stuck his finger in Naruto ass and he went flying in the lake. I hit my head on the tree. They are fools and thats all they will ever be.

I looked in the woods and saw Sasuke and Sakura in the same spot again. When I looked back to the center Naruto was hanging from a rope. A little while later I heard a high pitched scream. Naruto? check. Sakura? check. Just me and Sasuke left. I went looking for Kakashi and ended up where Kakashi and Naruto started off. We were 3 feet away from each other. Kakashi looked at me and chuckled without humor and said

"Hm, I thought you would hide forever. Cause from what I can see, you should go back to the academy for a couple more years and come back". I glared at him and aimed a kick at his side and he caught it easily. I frowned at my quick mistake. I should not have rushed and then I took my other foot and tried to hit his head and then throw me over his shoulder. But, before I went completely away from him, I attached an explosive tag at the back of his shirt. I smirked, when he widened his eye.

You see, that's one thing my father was the best in. Before that...thing happened my father taught me how to do really good with them, so I really am the best with them. Anyway he ripped it off and seemed to smirk or I thought. He has a mask, so I would not know. 'Ha, who's the little girl now'. Smirking even bigger at my thoughts, He noticed this and said.

"You are better than I thought, but will be no match for me". I let lose 2 kunai knives and 3 shireken and he dodged them all and when he went to hit me I did substition and ended up in a tree. I jumped at him to try to surprise him and he ducked and grabbed my ankle so I was hanging upside down. I growled at my position and I made a hand sign and punched him in the stomach, cause he was distracted by my hands. He grunted, but made no move to loosen his hold on my ankle. I touched the bells.

He then drooped me onto the ground making my head a fuzzy. Since my head hit it. He then throw 6 kunai but not hit the skin. 4 of them pinned my arms and legs to the ground by the cloth and the other 2 pinned my ribs by my Gi. I felt a large scowl on my face as I heard him leave. I struggled, but it was no use. He called to me.

"You will never getting the bells stuck in the ground". I finally snapped and said.

'I know that"! I sighed deeply, trying to calm my speeding heart and pulse. After calming down, I ripped my arms away, causing rips in my jacket sleeve. Damn it, I have to spend money later. I them pulled it away from my torso and them my legs. I jumped up to fight kakashi and planned on using a little ninjutsu, but the bell rang and I cursed. Sighing, I walked to the meeting place and saw Naruto tied to a pole. Huh, stupid baka and Sasuke and Sakura sitting near him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at my ripped clothes and I just glared, stupid Kakashi. I sat down the farthest away from the rest of them. That made Kakashi glare at me and I just stared back. He twitched but looked at all of us and said.

"I decided not to send you back to the academy". Naruto and Sakura were happy, but I was suspisious and I think Sasuke was too. I learned in my short life that no one will give you something for free, there is always a catch and I don't mean money wise. He continued.

"You all will never be shinobi. I'm dropping you all from the program". My eyes widened in anger and shock. I felt myself leek out some killing intent. Kakashi ignored this and from the corner of my eye, I saw all 3 of them flinch. Naruto started yelling things and finally he snapped, Kakashi yelled.

"You all act like brats". I was about to charge, but Sasuke did it and Kakashi just sat on him and Sakura yelled something I did not pay attention too. Finally he barked out.

"Naruto, you tried to do everything on your own. Sakura, all you did was worry about Sasuke not anyone else. Sasuke, you thought everyone was above you. Raina all you did was watch everyone else and thing you don't need anyone's help and when you sat down, you sat away from anyone else." I yelled out.

"How you know how I think or…feel"? I said the last one softly and he just sent me a look and said.

"Teamwork". I fumed on the inside at the answer. I gave him a really cold glare. Really, that's one of the reasons my father died. Their system is so messed up these days. He looked more surprised at my angry look, but shook it off. He lectured.

"When you go on a certain mission, your life is on the line and sometimes you have to make a decision and choose what happens, Like… Sakura kill Naruto or I'll kill Sasuke. Raina, you and Sakura fight to the death later. Naruto and Sakura looked shocked and I scowled. Sasuke just had an indifferent look. What's he trying to pull. He really starting to piss me off. H then said.

"I decided to give you a second chance after lunch. Don't feed Naruto cause he tried to steal food earlier". With that he poofed away and I opened my lunch and started eating. Naruto said or yelled that he didn't need to eat and then that got ruined cause his stomach growled. Sasuke then stood up and feed Naruto some food and Sakura said.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing". Sasuek said in a bored voice.

"He will just hold us back if he don't eat". Sakura nodded and feed him too. I just sat where I was, ha, yeah right, teamwork will ruin you in the end. I then heard a voice in my head.

'_Do the right thing'._ My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. That was my father's voice. He said again.

"_You know what I've taught you". _Taking a deep breath, I got up and feed Naruto and sat back down. Teamwork is one of the things my father always wanted me to learn. Kakashi showed up pissed off and a bunch of thunder clounds went overhead. I sweat dropped. It was a genjetsu. He said that we passed and showed us the KIA stone. Hmph. My father should be on their. Then he said.

"A ninja that breaks the rules is lower than trash, but a ninja that betrays their comrades is lower than trash. I then had a flash back from then I was 6.

**Flashback….**

**6 year old Raina was sitting on her father's lap when he was doing some paper work for the hokage. He suddenly stopped and looked at his daughter. She saw him not writing and looked at him too. Royoko said.**

**Raina I wanna tell you something, but you need to listen real good, it's important. She nodded excited, wondering what her father would say. You know that friends are more important than a mission, right"? She nodded and grinned, she said.**

"**Yeah, dad. When I get older I wanna be a ninja just like you are and be just like you". He smiled and ruffled her hair, getting back to work.**

**End flash back…..  
**

I wiped the corner of my eyes with my forefinger and thumb when I felt a burning. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I looked up and saw Kakashi. I frowned and asked.

"Sensei, do you want something". He said.

"You were staring off into space for 15 minutes". I nodded and said back.

"Oh ok, bye". Then I walked home instead of going to the graveyard today and ate lunch and took a small nap on the couch. The days events finally getting to me.

Chapter 2 done….

**I would like you to review and tell me how you like the fight between Raina and Kakashi. It's not that great, but I will try to make them. Please constructive critisium.**


	3. Chapter 3

Raina

We were doing really boring mission right now and I was pissed. I want to sharpen my ninja skills, not do dumb villager chores. Also, I want to show people that the Uriki name is not to be looked on as a traitor name. Anyway, even if we don't do boring missions, our Sensei does not teach us anything. He would first show up 3 hours late at least and barely train us and then leave early. All he did most of the time was read his perverted books. We were currently chasing cat named Tora. Finally I heard Kakashi voice through the radio attached to my ear.

"Are you all at point"? Sakura said.

"Sakura. Point A". Sasuke said.

"Sasuke. Point B". I said, a little farther than them.

"Raina. Point C. There is no point to this at all". Naruto said.

"...Naruto! Point D, believe it". I face palmed and Kakashi said.

"Naruto, you're slow. Raina just do the mission. It will benefit you later on". I heard Sasuke's voice say.

"As much as I hate to agree with a kid, she's right". I glared at where he said he was and snapped.

"Shut up, idiot. If your s great, how come I graduated 3 years younger than you? It looks like I can handle more at a young age than you". I heard Kakashi sigh and Sasuke's loud breathing, like he was trying to control his anger. I smirked at his reaction. Before he could Say anything Kakashi said.

"There's the cat. go get it". We all jumped in the clearing and when Naruto grabbed it in his arms, it scratched his face. We went to the mission center and handed the fat old lady her cat and in return, she squeezed it really hard. I muttered.

"I would of ran too". Kakashi hit me in the back of my Head and I glared up at him. He just gave me one of his annoying eye smiles. I just looked forward and crossed my arms over my chest, rolling my eyes.

We faced the Hokage and he said.

"Another mission for team 7...pulling weeds...babysitting-". Out of nowhere, Naruto yelled.

"No!No!No! I want a better mission"! I face palmed and Iruka jumped up out of his seat he yelled.

"Shut up! You are only a mere Genin. you will do what is given to you". I sighed, I can do alot better than this nonsense. But at least I'm smart enough not to keep quiet and deal with it. You just don't talk like that to the Hokage. Naruto yelled.

"I'm an ninja and I want a ninja mission". With that he plopped down on the floor and crossed his arms. I glared down at him. He is going about this all wrong. I'm younger and act more mature. i saw Sasuke sent him a glare also and Sakura send the Hokage a apologetic look. The Hokage said.

"It looks like you don't understand the reason for ranks. D-rank..." I knew the rest by heart and ignored him. Naruto ignored him too and basically so did everyone else. naruto was talking about lunch and the rest of my team was listening to him instead of the Hokage. Are you even listening to me"? Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously and said.

"I'm so getting in trouble for this later". He then hit Naruto on the head which Naruto fall on his ass, clutching his head. I muttered.

"Well, you deserve to be in trouble". I felt a sharp hit to my head and I rubbed the sore spot. I looked up at Kakashi and he muttered back.

"Be nicer to your Sensei, little Genin. I glared pissed off and decided the best idea would be to ignore him. I looked back up to the front. He has nicknames for all of us. me:Little Genin, Naruto:Ramen lover, Sasuke:Emo boy and Sakura:Miss pinky. He knows it pisses us off and that's why he does it. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the Hokage saying.

"So you think that your a ninja, fine. I'll give you a c-rank mission". I frowned, how does Naruto get the Hokage to agree that easily. I agree it's amusing, but really? Oh, well. At least I get a hard mission. I heard the Hokage say. "come in". The doors bag open and I see an old man with a bottle of Sake. I sighed, of course we get a drunk man to sneered at us and said.

"Why are there a bunch of brats. The short one with the idiotic look on his face". Naruto laughed and looked at all of us. I was the shortest since I was only 8, but I didn't't't have a dumb look on my face. Naruto yelled.

"Why you talking about Raina-Chan like that"? i sighed and said.

"Naruto. He's talking about you. He said his". Naruto seemed to realize this and got pissed at the old man, he yelled.

"I'll demolish you". I sighed again and Kakashi held him back when he charged. The old man look unfazed and took a sip from his bottle. He looked scared when he looked at me, but the look disappeared and I narrowed my eyes. He sneered at me and said.

"Why do I have a little girl guarding me"? I looked at him with a bored stare, while on the inside I was pissed, I said.

"I will do whatever I need to complete the mission. Even if you don't feel with me I have 3 teammates and a Jounin Sensei. All that matters is the mission and I will see to it be completed". My 3 teammates looked at me shocked since I don't talk much and of what I said. I mean every word I said. I just don't want to be doubted by my age. Kakashi looked disappointed though, no matter. The old man seemed to absorb this. He tilted his head a little and said.

"I'm Tazuna great bridge builder. Protect me with our lives". I nodded and Kakashi said.

"Meet me at the gate ninja packed in one hour". Before I could leave I could leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look to see Kakashi and he was griping it hard. Any harder I would of had a bruise. He looked down and said.

"Be careful of what you d, okay". Confused, I nodded anyway. Always listen to your superior, another shinobi rule. He gripped my shoulder a little tighter and I walked toward my home, rubbing the sore spot.

Hokage room

Kakashi and the Hokage were the only ones in there. Mission shift ended and the hokage stared at him and said. "Sure brings back memories, doesn't't it"? Kakashi sighed and replied.

Yes, sir. I hope I can change the way she thinks though". The hokage nodded and said.

"That's why I picked you to teach her even if it went against the squad rules". Kakashi nodded, not wanting his student to go down the path he did. He bowed to the older man in front of him and left with a poof of smoke.

Raina POV

When I finished my ninja things consisting of extra kunai, water,a first aid kit, dried food and a map of the fire country, all in a sealing scroll. I looked at my favorite katana. The blade was smooth black with a brown leather handle and a silver owl engraved on both sides and on the leather grip. The usual Uriki symbol. As much as I hated the reminder, I still kept it. I walked to the gates and surprised to see Kakashi on time. We were soon on our way out of the village and ready to escort Tazuna 'he great bridge builder' home to the Land of Waves.


	4. Chapter 4

Young Academy Student

Chapter 4

Before we even got 5 feet out of the village, Naruto started jumping around. This does not look good at all on the client. Tazuna seemed to think so to because he said.

"What are you doing? Can I trust you to protect me"? Kakashi sighed and I smirked at his discomfort. He said.

"Don't worry, like Raina said I'm a qualified ninja and a Jonin". Naruto yelled.

"Hey! I'm a ninja too! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it! I'll be Hokage". Tazuna snorted.

"Hokage is the strongest ninja. They are also strong and wise. You are stupid and puny". Naruto yelled back.

"Hey, I'll make you wish you never doubted me, believe it"! Tazuna laughed and said.

"Yeah, when pigs fly". I sighed again, knowing Naruto will get angry and say something back. Kakashi stopped him and we were on our way again. I looked in the forest, alert and bored at the same time. Sakura looked a little worried and then asked Tazuna a question, she asked.

"You live in the Land of Waves, right"? He nodded and said rudely.

"Yeah, so"? Since the client was rude to her, she asked Kakashi.

"Are there any ninja in the Wave country"? Kakashi brought out a scroll of the 5 elemental countries similar to the one I have. He stared up a conversation and I ignored it. I came back to the talk when I heard him say.

"…you doubted the Hokage, didn't you"? Naruto and Sakura looked nervous and Sasuke looked the same. Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair. I put my hands in my pockets and sighed, bored. I do that a lot, sighing. I saw a small movement and turned around to see Kakashi wrapped in chains. They pulled it and pulled him apart. I thought of the mission and jumped in front of Sakura, Since I know that she could not really do anything if it came down to it.

I pulled my Katana in front of darted to every possible area. Naruto was frozen, wait what? Idiot move. I thought he was such a great Ninja. I rolled my eyes. Sasuke saved Naruto by pinning their chains to a tree and then kicking them in the face. The chains broke off and they came after us. Kakashi grabbed them in a headlock, and knocked them out. Then he tied them to a tree. I put my Katana back, but kept a Kunai knife tightly in my right hand. Kakashi said.

"These are the Demon Brothers and they are ex ninja from the Mist Village". They glared at him and he continued, ignoring them.

'They are also Chunin level". Kakashi then looked at Naruto and said.

"Naruto was poisoned; sorry didn't know you'd freeze like that. Good job Sasuke, Sakura. You too Raina". I nodded my head slight, but kept my eyes on the Demon Brothers. Kakashi said.

If we continue this we will have higher ninja after us. Tazuna what I would like to know is who were they after. You or us". Tazuna looked guilty.

"Excuse me". Kakashi said.

"The target was you". He said.

"Okay, okay". Sakura said.

"This mission is way out of our league and Naruto needs medical attention". Kakashi was about to say something, but Naruto stabbed himself in the hand. I frowned, oh the poison. He said.

"With this right hand, I'll protect you bridge builder". Kakashi smiled.

"It's nice that you got the poison out, nut you'll bleed to death". Kakashi can get stupid. Kakashi wrapped Naruto hand up and were on our way. I and Kakashi were in the back, Tazuna in the middle and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. Soon we were at a boat and all of us got in. I looked at the water and my eyes widened when I saw the half done bridge. Wow, that's nice, not like I'd say it.

Naruto started yelling and the Boat Man shushed him. We got off soon and walked in a forest like area. Suddenly, Naruto threw a kunai knife in the trees I quickly flicked out a Kunai knife and looked around. He said.

"Heh, just a mouse". We all glared at him, putting my Kunai back in my pouch. I think he is the dumbest ninja I ever seen. Wait, if he does not collect that, we'll be discovered by the enemy. I said.

"He needs to collect his Kunai knife". Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna looked at me confused along with Sasuke. I said.

"If a Ninja comes by, they will be alarted by us being here". Kakashi blinked in surprise before nodding and said.

"Good observations Raina, Naruto look for your Kunai". Sasuke looked annoyed and Naruto went to go look for it. 10 minutes we were on our way to leave again. He then threw another Kunai. I sighed, annoyed now. I heard a whimpering sound. We all walked over to see Naruto almost hit the bunny, but he scared it.

Naruto grabbed it and hugged it close. I heard Sasuke snort and noticed Sakura roll her eyes. I rolled mine and said.

"Just forget the rabbit and focus on the mission. The client could get hurt". Sakura rounded on me and glared. She said.

"Is that all you ever thing about, the mission"? I rolled my eyes at much a stupid question and replied.

"That's what a ninja supposed to do and what were assigned to do at any cost". I hard smack to my head and I mean hard. My head fell forward and I felt my eyes rattle. I blinked the small bit of pain and stared up at Kakashi. I asked him.

"Why did you do that"? He said.

"Watch the way you talk…duck"! We all went to the ground and a sword was struck in a tree above us where our heads were. We quickly stood up and backed up a bit. Someone was standing on the sword. He was a large man in size. He had short brown hair with a Mist Village Headband sideways on his head. He had bandages over the lower half of his face and some kind of print Pants and was muscular and shirtless. Kakashi looked at him and said.

"Momochi Zabuza. Ex- Swordsman of the Mist". Zabuza chuckled and said.

"Hm, I'll be taking the old man now". Kakashi stated back.

"Sorry, Can't do that. Manji Battle formation". I jumped in front of the client and Sasuke and Naruto were at my sides. Sakura was in the back. I had a kunai tightly in my right hand. If I had my Sword, I would lose. Seeing his sword you could tell he is better with it and would crush me. Kakashi let out a sigh and said.

"I'll have to use this". He pulled his headband from his eye and I saw something black and red in it. I've seen it from somewhere. Sasuke gasped and I wondered why. Zabuza said.

"Sharingan Kakashi, copier of a 1,000 Jutsu". Naruto was fed up and yelled.

"What is this Sharingan Talk"? No one said anything, but then Sasuke answered Naruto loud and my silent question.

"It's a Doujutsu than can copy Genjutsu, Taijutsu or Ninjutsu". Zabuza chuckled at him and said.

That's not all is it"? Sasuke glared. Zabuza said.

"Enough talk Kakashi, it looks like I'll have to eliminate you first". He suddenly ended up on the water and made a handsign. Then there was mist everywhere, making it hard to see. Kakashi said.

"He will come after me first. But keep your guard up because my Sharingan can't see everything". I heard Sakura hitch a breath and Sasuke and Naruto breathing heavy and I know for a fact I was too. Kakashi continued on.

"But don't worry all you'll do is lose you lives". My heart skipped a beat and Sakura said.

"How could you say that"?! I heard a grave voice say.

"Throat, Spinal Column, Liver, Jugular Vein, Subclavian artery, kidney, and heart. Which one should I pick"? Kakashi then looked dead serious. The air was dense and drove me on edge. I felt shaking and glanced to my left to see Sasuke losing it. He had a Kunai pointed close to his chest. Kakashi turned his head and eye-smiled at us. He said.

"Calm down Sasuke". Sasuke stopped pointing the Kunai knife at his chest. He looked at Kakashi in surprise and Kakashi said.

"He then struck Zabuza in the stomach with a Kunai knife. To my surprise all that came out was plain water, Water clone. I should have guessed. Zabuza went to stab Kakashi and he also turned into water. Either he knew the Jutsu already, which is possible seeing him a Jonin or his Sharingan is real good. Zabuza laughed.

"All you do is copy me, no real skill". He suddenly kicked Kakashi in a lake we saw before. He was about to get out but Zabuza quickly got over there and trapped him in a prison water ball.

Dammit! I know Zabuza is way out of you league. And Kakashi is also trapped. I don't even know how long he will be able to breathe under there. Oh, well, this why you can't count on anyone, but yourself. Don't trust anyone. I'll just have to stay in front of the client as long as I can and to the best of my ability.

I will not fail this mission. Remember to always complete the mission at any cost. Ninja Rule. That's what a ninja must do anyway. Zabuza created a water clone and he came to us. Zabuza stared at us and said.

"You 4 don't know what it means to be a ninja". I kept my face blank, even if my blood was boiling. Ninja rule: 'A Ninja must always not show emotion at any time or reason'. Kakashi kept his eyes on us and Zabuza. He said.

"The Demon of the Mist". The Zabuza clone chuckled and said.

"So you heard, well I should tell you a story". Kakashi didn't wait for him to continue as he said.

"There used to be a graduation test that they now banned." Zabuza and Zabuza clone gave Kakashi a glare. Zabuza clone said.

"Yeah, imagine a fight between students, comrades and friends". Kakashi continued what he was saying.

"One day a little boy who was not even in the academy shows up and kills all the graduates". Zabuza was laughing loudly and I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I could guess who it was. Zabuza said, still chuckling.

"That was fun". I swallowed my suddenly dry throat. I am horrified. I guessed what it would be, but hearing him say it makes it worse. Zabuza quickly kicks Naruto making him go flying with his headband going the other way near Zabuza clone by the shear force. Kakashi yelled.

"You all need to leave and save the mission. The client is the reason we are here". I nodded in agreement. He's right, the mission always comes first. I looked at my team and swore when I saw them determined to stay, I could see the look in their eyes. I spoke lowly to Sasuke.

"We need to save the client and go". Sasuke grunted at me and said.

"Why Should we"? I snorted at the question and answered.

"The mission needs to come first". Naruto ran at Zabuza clone and Zabuza kicked him back. I narrowed my eyes and noticed his headband in his head. I sighed through my nose. Sakura looked at me and glared while scowling. She said.

"Don't even think about it, you and the damn mission. I'm sick of your talk". I shook my head and said.

"Then you don't understand what you need to do as a ninja". I heard Naruto yell.

"Hey no eyebrows, remember this. I, Uzumaki Naruto from the Village Hidden in the Leaves will become Hokage someday". The clone stared at Tazuna and I stood firmer in front of him. Kakashi yelled again.

"What are you doing, I said to leave"! Naruto looked at Tazuna and asked.

"Bridge Builder"? He sighed and said back.

"You risked your lives to get me here, go ahead and save your sensei". I glared over at Naruto and was kicked away from everyone with Zabuza clone above me. Before I could move away, his foot was on my stomach. I grunted in pain and he pressed harder. I bit my lip. He pressed harder and I felt my ribs about to break. A bunch of Naruto piled on I and I rolled away and darted back to the client and stood in front of him, hunched over.

Sasuke gets stepped on next and I focus all my attention the mission in front of me. My ribs throb in pain, but I know I didn't get them broken. All four of us are near each other again and Naruto looks at Sasuke and says.

"Hey Sasuke, let's go wild". Sasuke smirks and says.

"Hn, now you want to you Teamwork". Zabuza clone laughs. Naruto disappears and Sasuke throws a large ninja star and the real Zabuza is targeted. He notices this and goes to dodge, but then Naruto becomes the Ninja star that was hidden and Zabuza is forced to let go.

Kakashi stops Zabuza from striking Naruto with the large Ninja star and they engage in a Ninjutsu battle, with large water Jutsu in the like. He then uses 'Water Vortex Jutsu on Zabuza shocked face and he goes flying in a tree with 4 Kunai knifes pining him to it by his Thighs and arms. Zabuza looked at him and said.

""What? How did you…"? Kakashi said.

"Your future is death". Before he could stab him in the neck, 2 senbon needles came out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck. His body slumped over. A Hunter ninja jumped down and we all stared at him. Hunter Ninja said.

"Your right, he did die". Kakashi nodded at him and he disappeared with Zabuza Body. Kakashi pulled his headband back over the eye and smiled at us. He said.

"Okay let's-". He stopped and then passed out. Tazuna helped carry him and we soon ended up at Tazuna's house. Then we laid him in a spare room and wait for him to get better. He was still breathing, so he is not dead.

We were all in the kitchen with the daughter of Tazuna making tea and Tazuna taking a nap from the long journey. We sat around and waited for Kakashi to recover.

Chapter 4 End!


	5. Chapter 5

Uriki Raina

Chapter 5

We were sitting on the floor next to Kakashi or around him. We were waiting for him to wake up. It's been a day since we got back and Kakashi collapsed. Then Sakura and Naruto were trying to take off Kakashi's mask. I leaned away from them annoyed. Who cares what his face looks like? He then made his eyes shoot open and they jumped back, scared. I rolled my eyes, he must of known what they were doing. I said.

"He's a Jonin, he knew what both of you were doing". They then deflated and Kakashi smiled at us or I thought so, his eye curved, he said.

"Aw, Raina-Chan! Why did you ruin their fun"? I scowled at his happy natured attitude and said.

"They shouldn't be stupid then, we need to focus". Naruto stuck his tongue out at me. Wow, real mature and Sakura glared at me, clearly pissed off. Sasuke was staring at me with a strange and thoutful look on his face when it was normally stoic; I narrowed my eyes and said.

"Do you want something, Uchiha"? H went back to scowling and glaring. We fixed our attention back to Kakashi. Sakura looked worried and said with a frown.

"Kakashi-sensei, your Sharingan is great and all, but if it injures you like that, you should not use it". That's wrong. If it helps with the misson, Kakashi should use whatever he can. Kakashi smiled at her and spoke.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm just a little Chakra tired". He then looked serious as he asked.

"How did Zabuza get killed"? Sakura said.

"Senbon in the neck". Kakashi nodded and said back.

"But the hnter Ninja jobs are to get rid of the body right away, instead of taking it away somewhere." I frowned confused and Sakura Naruto looked as confused as me. But Sasuke's eyes lit up and he said.

"I get it". Kakashi decided to say it again.

"The hunter ninja decided to leave with the body". My eyes widened and I blurted out in surprise.

"Zabuza's alive"! I heard what from Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna. Hm, I didn't even know he showed up. I need to touch up on my skills or I could get killed one day. Naruto mouth dropped as he said.

"But you checked, Kakashi-sensei"! sakura nodded along with and Kakashi said.

"Senbons can be used for a temporary death like state". I nodded, it made sense. But whoever the liar in the mask was, had to be really skilled with needles and never make a mistake with aim or speed. Naruto was looked excited and Sakura was looking frightened at the thought of facing him again. Kakashi looked bored and Sasuke looked indifferent to it. I frowned at him and asked.

"What does this mean for the mission, sensei"? He eye-smiled at me and patted me on the head, which I scowled at. He said.

"I'll have to train you of course". Sakura worriedly said.

"But sensei, you're tired from fighting Zabuza, how could we handle him". He smiled at her and said.

"Sakura, you all grown. Naruto you have the most". Naruto the idiot beamed, Sakura relaxed a bit and smiled, Sasuke grunted and I felt a weird feeling in my chest, but pushed whatever it was down. I frowned at his words and said.

"Sensei? How could we be so sure? I know we have to watch the client Tazuna. Now we have to watch out for a second enemy. All we know about is his senbon skill, which is really good. We don't know his other skills". Sakura nodded and the rest stared at me because of my long speech. Sakura frowned and said.

"Yeah, he could show up at any moment". Kakashi laughed quietly at what he said.

"Don't worry; it takes about a week at least to heal from something like that. Now get out so I can get ready". We all nodded and left the room to go into the kitchen. A little boy came out and I noticed Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami behind us. He glared at us and said angrily.

"You're all going to die". We stared at him and Naruto yelled.

"Hey! What you say brat"?! The little boy said.

"Gato will kill you all if you try to stop him". What he said was making me frown. He's about my age and I bet I've been through more sense then. After all, I'm mostly the reason my father is dead. But I said to him.

"Then I guess we will die, but what does that have to do with you". The boy stared at me and my teammates glared at me. Naruto yelled out.

"Hey! I'm not going to die, believe it"! That saying is starting to piss me off. I shrug at him, since he was looking at me and Sasuke just sighs. The little Boy said.

"Nothing can beat Gato"! I heard Tsunami yell out.

"Inari"! He ran to hug Tazuna and said.

Hi Grandpa". Tazuna hugged him back and said.

"It's okay, I'm rude them too". It was out r turn to glare at him. Inari then ran off like a little baby. Sakura stopped Naruto from going after the kid, Sakura said to him.

"Leave him alone, he's just a kid". Naruto yelled.

"So? Raina is about his age". I frowned; I do not want to be compared to people like that. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and said.

"But Raina is a ninja, he isn't". I rolled my eyes and spoke up.

"To me he is still pathetic and if he wants to sulk, let him". I saw Sasuke nod and Naruto twitch. Sakura stared at me with a frown. I looked away from her. Kakashi came from behind us with a smile.

"Ok, let's go". Kakashi walked in front of us and I noticed he had crutches. We ended up in a small clearing with a forest of trees around us. Naruto was jumping around as he asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do! A new Jutsu"? He shook his head and said.

"No. Climb trees". I stared at him as did my teammates. What is this nonsense? Naruto said.

"What is the meaning of this?! I know how to do that already". Kakashi laughed at that. I frowned; there must be a deeper meaning. Kakashi said.

"Without your hands". I blinked, how is that possible? We all stared at him again. Maybe he finally went insane, he should get some help. I chuckled softly to myself; I made a joke, go me. Meanwhile Kakashi said.

"Sakura, explain Chakra". She smiled, before nodding and standing in front of us. She said.

"Chakra is easy for you to understand, even you Naruto. It is balanced between spiritual and Physical energy. You use handsigns and it helps you use Jutsu". I rolled my eyes. That's a textbook answer. Sasauke meanwhile shook his head and said.

"We already know that, we can use Jutsu". Kakashi shook his head and said.

"Ah! But you don't use Jutsu correctly". Naruto and Sasuke glared while I frowned and Sakura stared at him behind her. Naruto yelled.

"I can use jutsu, believe it"! Kakashi shook his head and said.

"But not correctly, you don't have Chakra Control, which means you leak out too much Chakra and tires you easily." After these words, he threw a kunai in front of each of us. Naruto stared at him confused and then yelled.

"You do it then"! With a dramatic sigh, Kakashi hobbled over to a Random tree with his crutches and walked up the tree. I'll admit even I was amazed at what he was doing. He was doing it easily and then sat on a high branch, his crutches to the side. He looked down on us and said.

"Climb the trees and mark your progress with a kunai. Running will help you for a head start". I grabbed the kunai from the ground and clutched it tightly in my right hand. I made the hand sign and Chakra came to the soles of my feet. With a grunt, I ignored my teammates and ran up a tree I picked for myself.

I wobbled a little on the trunk, but climbed up on the same level as Kakashi. Smirking, I stood on my branch with chakra on my feet to keep me from falling off my branch. My arm was streached out with my palm open flat on the trunk. I noticed Sakura did the same as me. I scowled at that, me on the same level as a fan girl. Disgrace as Shinobi those girls are, and a big one at that. When I was in the academy Ino nd Sakura were the biggest fan girl there. I suddenly had a flashback.

…**.Flashback…**

**It was 6 months into the academy and I sat in the middle of the class today. Usually I'd sit in the back and keep away from people, but someone was in my seat. I don't talk to people. I looked around the room and saw my classmates. Iruka-sensei was running late and I looked at my different classmates.**

**Nara Shikamaru. Lazy and sleeps all day. Always says troublesome.**

**Inuzuka Kiba. Loud, has dog like features and like to fool around and not be serious. Has a white puppy with him.**

**Uzumaki Naruto. Stupid, dead last, Loud like Kiba and ninja skills are poor. Pulls pranks too. Wants to be Hokage.**

**Yamanaka Ino. Loud, real long blond hair, # 1 Fan girl of Uchiha Sasuke. Fights with Hanuro Sakura. Clothes a bit revealing.**

**Hanuro Sakura. Loud, weird pink hair, book smarts. #2 fan girl of Uchiha Sasuke and fight back with Yamanaka.**

**Uchiha Sasuke. Class heartthrob. Serious all the time and never shows barley any emotion. Cold to people. **

**He is very different than the kids in the academy. Something happened to him, I guessed. My eyes were trained on him in thought. I heard someone yell at me. "Hey, little girl! Who are you"? I raised my eyebrows at Ino and said.**

"**Uriki Raina, I've been here half a year". She glared at me and said.**

"**Why are you staring at Sasuke-kun like that? He's mine". Then the fangirls surrounded me and started arguing about him. I raised a hand and said in an annoyed voice. **

"**I don't like Sasuke like that and never will and I'm only 8. Why would I think of him like that". Ino smirked at me and said smugly. **

"**I knew since I was younger than you". I frowned in disgust and said.**

"**I want an actual ninja career and that's wrong, plus he's like 3 years older than me. So please go back to stalking your 'Sasuke-kun". Then stared at me and glared. The class stared, never hearing me speak. I only did when I have to. The boys suddenly busted up laughing. Then Iruka-sensei came in looing confused after telling the girls to sit down. He looked at me and asked.**

"**Raina-chan, what happened" I shrugged at him and said.**

"**Nothing I know of, Iruka-sensei". Then lass started.**

…**.End Flashback….**

I shook my head and just heard Kakashi say.

"…girls of team 7 are the best at Chakra control". I then saw that the boys were staring at us or Sasuke was glaring. Sakura looked sad at this fact and I rolled my eyes. Kakashi said.

"It looks like they have what it takes to be Hokage or are better the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke glared and Sakura said.

"Sensei, you talk too much". Ah, I get it. He was baiting them. Making them work faster. Kakashi looked at us and said.

"You and Sakura just keep practicing". With a nod, I went up and down the tree until I could walk without having to give a head start. Soon I sat on the ground tired. I realized my Chakra reserves were small. Larger than a 9 year olds, but small none the less. It was of course smaller because they were all three years older than me.

I smirked at Sakura being at the same level as a 9 year old. I trained hard and meditated at home on my free time at home. My reserves were high, but I wanted them higher. I hated that they were this small. I decided to meditate. I sat cross legged on the ground and crossed my arms over my chest with my eyes closed. I forced myself to listen to the sounds around me.

Feet slamming on trees from Naruto and Sasuke over and over, Naruto yelling after him falling, Sakura away from me is perfecting the tree climbing and Simple things around me. I then focused on my Chakra and took a feel on it. I would have to say it is at a 10 year Old's level in reserves. I pulled at it, grimacing when I went to fast. I heard someone cough and opened my eyes to see Sasuke in front of me. He said.

"It's time to go back inside, Raina". I nodded and stood up. We walked over to the rest of them and together we all walked to Tazuna's house. We were sitting at the table and Tsunami was serving us some soup like food in a bowl. Naruto and Sasuke were eating, really fast. While me and Sakura ate at a normal pace. They finished at the same time and yelled.

"I want more". Then they threw up and I crinkled my nose in disgust. Idiots. Sakura glared at them and said or yelled.

"If you're going to eat, don't throw it up"! Sasuke whipped is mouth and said.

"I need to get stronger". Naruto said.

"Yeah! And I can't lose to him, believe it"! I just ate my food and heard Sakura ask.

"What's wrong with that picture? It looks like something is torn out". I looked at what she was talking about and frowned. An idiot could tell that it was done purposely. Tsunami sighed and spoke softly.

"He was my husband". Tazuna looked at us sadly and said.

"He was known as a hero…". The boy Inari burst out crying and ran out the room. Tsunami glared at her father and said.

"I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari". She ran out after her son. Kakashi sighed and said.

"I see a story here". I rolled my eyes. What is up with stating the obvious? Tazuna wiped tears from his eyes and said.

"One day Inari was out near a lake and some people were picking on him. He had his dog with him and they threw the dog in the lag. He was pushed in and they could not swim. The dog learned to swim and paddled away. He was found ashore by Kaiza. He was like Inari's father and always told him "Protect what you can with these strong arms'. Gato came along and killed him in front of everyone, including Inari because Kaiza was rebellious." I looked down with a frown.

I could understand where he comes from. Once you have an idol and they are defeated in any way, you can hardly believe anyone can be defeated. But he still has no right to act that way. Sakura looked at me and said.

"Raina, can I ask you something"? I raised an eyebrow and she asked.

"Why do you care about the mission so much"? I scowled, but said.

"It's a rule that a ninja must complete the mission not matter what the cost". Kakashi stared at me and so did everyone in the room. Naruto was actually quiet. Tazuna left at some point. Sasuke actually asked.

"But why do you stick by the rules"? I glared at him in hate, but not toward him.

**Kakashi POV**

Her eyes darkened like cold ice. Her eyes held a flashback. Most likely about that night a couple of years ago. She made her hands into fists and said in a small voice.

"You don't understand how important rules are. Without rules foundation gets broken and things happen. Bad things happen. I will always follow every rule in the book. Because I and someone else didn't follow a rule, bad things happen". He head was down and could not look in her eyes. She shook her head and her head shot up with such anger and hate that it shocked me. It must have been more shocking for the rest of the team. She stood up and slammed her hand on the table. She glared at all of us and said.

"Why are you asking for? What business does what I think about rules have to do with any of you? Why do you meddle in my life Sakura?! Or why does Sasuke need to know about my life?! We all know you don't like them, never mind me". Naruto looked at her seriously.

"Were teammates". She snorted bitterly and I decided to let her let everything out. She said.

"It doesn't matter in the end". He glared at her and she shook her head.

"This is a waste of time, I'm out". We all watched her go. Sakura looked at me guilty and said.

"Sensei. I didn't mean t make her upset". Sasuke sighed and said.

"Hn…". I know it bothered him too. Naruto was quiet and just stared at her. I said.

"It's fine; of course you would curious of your teammate. I shook my head; she turned out exactly the way I hoped to prevent.

**Raina Pov**

How dare they ask me all these dumb questions? I hate them all! I forced myself to calm down after a while and walked back to the Tazuna house. I used my feet to climb up the wall and sit on the roof. I sighed and rubbed my face. I didn't mean to say all that. I felt someone sit next to me and looked to see Kakashi. I frowned and said.

"What do you want"? He sighed and said.  
"Raina-chan, I know you're upset, but please give this team a chance. It won't happen like it did before". I glared at the ground and said.

"You were there, you saw what he did". He patted my head and said.

"Yes, but the team will help you. I know what you are going through". He said the last part lowly, but I heard it. He walked off the roof and and I put my arms behind my head and stared at the stars in th sky. Soon they lulled me to sleep, along with my thoughts.

End!


End file.
